Love Is a Dish Best Served Sandy
by Daowg
Summary: Temari falls in love with Naruto...but Gaara plans on killing Naruto and Hinata will try anything to stop such a forbidden relationship. Rated T for crazy situations and use of a water bottle. New Chapter!
1. Secret Admirerer

Disclamer:

I don't own Naruto (Actually, I bought his soul...I keep it in a jar next to my computer...mwahahah...)

It was a nice day in the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto was cooking his ramen on the stove.

"Cook faster dammit.." He whispered as he saw the ramen come to a boil.

This day would change Naruto's life for, like, ever.

"Hungry..."Naruto told himself.

The noodles were ready to eat when a knock came at his door. It was the mailman, but this mailman was somewhat odd... his hair was white and he had two long markings running down his eyes. He was extremely cheerful. He smelled somewhat refreshing.

"Jiraiy...I mean the mailman is here!" Said the postman as he handed Naruto a package with a Hidden Sand village insignia on it.

"Yeah, thanks Jiraiya, I knew it was you, man..." Naruto said with a friendly smirk.

" Man, I thought you wouldn't see through my disguise" Jiraiya said.

Naruto opened the box. It had some chocolates in it with a note.

Naruto read it.

"Dear Naruto,

Ever since I first saw you you lit up my life. Take these chocolates as a

symbol of my eternal love for you.

Your secret admirerer"

"Cute." Naruto said as he ate the chocolates savagely.

"Probably Hinata, but wait a sec..." He saw the insignia on the package. "This is from the Sand village..."

xxx

At the Sand Village

"Oh, Naruto, How I love thee..." Said a blonde girl with a large metal fan.

"Shut up and make me a sandwitch" Said a boy with a large gourd on his back and rusty, spiked coloured hair. "You are swooning over an idiot, Temari."

"Quiet, Gaara." Said Temari.

"Oh, how I would love to kill him with my Sand Burial technique..." Gaara said to himself, chuckling.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Temari said with extreme anger.

"What are you going to do, fool?" Gaara said in a mellow tone.

Temari grabbed a water bottle fitted with a spray nozzle.

"NO! NOT THE WATER BOTTLE!" Gaara screamed in fear.

"Bad boy, bad!" She said as she sprayed him with the water bottle.

"The pain!" Gaara screamed in agony.

xxx

Back at the Leaf Village

Naruto ate his ramen happily until Kakashi came by his door.

Knock Knock Knock

Naruto opened the door and saw Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi Sensei" Naruto said in a happy tone.

"Naruto, we have to do a mission, get your stuff" Kakashi said in his usual, unemotional tone.

"Eeehhh...no wanna do missions...weekend" Naruto answered.

"Too bad, Naruto. I make the rules" Kakashi replied.

Naruto got ready for the mission to travel to the Hidden Sand VIllage.

A shadowy figure saw him get ready to go and she jumped in to Naruto's suitcase.

"Naruto will never know I am going to the sand village with him" The mystery girl said in a soft, whispery voice.

xxx

Temari lay on her bed holding a picture of naruto close to her heart.

"Naruto..." She whispered while she imagined herself hugging him.

Gaara slept on his own bed, still wearing the gourd on his back (he never takes it off.)

The desert air was cold and refreshing as Temari took a deep breath.

xxx

Naruto walked to the sand village with his squad and Kakashi Sensei.

"My feet hurt, Sensei." Naruto complained.

"Shut up, loser" Sasuke said in his cool attitude.

"Wow, this trip is long, Sensei" Sakura stated.

"I have sand in my buttcrack" Naruto added.

"Too much infromation" Sakura shuddered.

The four of them climed the dunes of the desert until the saw distant lights.

"The sand village!" Naruto said happily, dragging his unusually heavy suitcase behind him.

The squad walked into the streets of the Hidden Sand Village.

xxx

To be continued...

Tell me your thoughts on this story as I will try to add more later on. Daowg out.


	2. Party Time!

Your reviews keep me and Naruto's soul very happy. Please write more or I will spray you with Temari's water bottle!

xxx

Naruto sat in his tent as he wondered what the next mission was going to be. He felt he might as well enjoy a snack while he waited. Good thing he keeps a can of sweet beans in his suitcase in case of emergency.

Naruto opened the latches on his suitcase, but noticed something squirm inside.

"Stupid suitcase" Naruto said in a mildly irritated way.

Something jumped out of the suitcase and clung to Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto," Said Hinata as she still hugged him.

"BWAAAAH!" Naruto yelled, startled. "How did you get in there!"

"I have my ways, Naruto" Hinata said as she felt her face turn red with embarassment.

"Naruto, are you ok?" said Sakura outside of his tent.

"Get away from Naruto you hussy!" Hinata said in a very serious tone.

_Heh heh. Girls fighting over me. Man I'm good._ Thought Naruto to himself.

"Kakashi Sensei, we got a stowaway," Sakura told Kakashi.

"Well it's too late to go back now," Kakashi said somewhat irritated.

"Get offa me Hinata," Naruto said, trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Naruto, you smell nice." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Hinata heard Naruto's stomach growl. "Hungry?" She asked him.

"Yeah" Naruto said, still trying to escape her grasp.

Hinata reached into her back pocket and offered him some sweet beans and crackers, which he ate without hesitation.

Naruto gasped with relief as his hunger was satisfied, still having bean and crumbs on his face. Hinata wiped his mouth with a hankerchief she had in her pocket.

"Uh, what the hell is going on out here?" Sasuke said, still in his PJ's

"Dont worry about it," Sakura told him.

xxx

The next day...

Naruto awoke to find himself very thirsty. Hinata was still asleep next to him. Naruto felt the sun beat down on him as he opened the door flap on his tent.

"This place sucks, it's very hot and I have sand in my PJ's" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Too bad, Naruto. Get dressed we have to talk to the village leader." Kakashi answered.

Naruto put on his regular orange clothes and walked into the scorching desert.

"Pack up your tent, also." Kakashi added.

Hinata awoke to find that Naruto was already up and left the tent.

"Stupid desert with it's stupid cactus and stupid sand." Naruto told himself as he finished rolling up his sleeping bag.

The squad walked down the sandy roads. Naruto felt like he was being watched, but he tried to ignore that feeling. On one of the old temples, Gaara watched down on him with a disgusted look on his face. Temari was below on the stairs of the temple, watching Naruto with an admiring look.

"Is this the fool?" Gaara asked Temari.

"Yeah, isn't he dreamy?" Temari gasped.

"Must...kill...Naruto..." Gaara said.

"What did you say!" Temari said as she aimed the water bottle at Gaara.

"Nothing" Gaara said, desperately.

"Exactly." Temari said triumphantly.

xxx

Meanwhile.

"It's so hot, I wish I had a soda." Naruto said very urgently as sweat dripped down his forehead. Hinata was following him as she thought about Naruto and herself together.

Naruto saw a soda machine and he rushed to it without hesitation. Naruto reached into his pocket, but remembered he was broke.

"Um, here, uh..uh...Naruto..." Hinata gasped as she handed him an ice cold can of root beer.

"Thanks Hinata. You're pretty cool." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Hinata was overcome with happyness. _He said I was...cool._

Temari was watching them from a distance. "Who is that with Naruto?" She asked.

"Looks like the fool has someone who loves him already..." Gaara said, bluntly.

"Shut up!" Temari said as she sprayed him.

Naruto was sitting in a stool while Kakashi talked to the chief. Naruto was bored...he wanted to go home and paint Hokage Rock just like the good old days. Sakura was busy observing her nails and Sasuke was leaning against a wall.

"Man, I wish Jiraiya was here..." Naruto said with a very bored expression.

Naruto walked outside and a great flash of smoke appeared before him. A funky techno beat seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "Jiraiya's here! Party time!" Jiraiya said as he did breakdancing moves on the village square.

Naruto began to dance and Jiraiya handed him a can of Pringles. "Thanks Jiraiya, but how did you find me?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya is here to help all who are consumed by boredom!" Jiraiya said as he continued to dance. Regular village people danced to the funky beat as well.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and asked Naruto how Jiraiya appeared.

"Oh, he shows up whenever I'm bored as hell." Naruto said happily.

"Tell your friend to go away Naruto, we have business to attend to." Kakashi said blandly.

"Sorry Jiraiya, you have to go now..." Naruto said in a displeased sort of way.

"Jiraiya's going back to his apartment!" Jiraiya said as he dissapeared.

"Killjoy," Naruto told Kakashi.

"A thousand years of death!" Kakashi said as Naruto went flying.

"Ow, my buttocks." Naruto said painfully.

"Need a hand?" Temari asked as she helped Naruto up.

"Thanks, hey wait, you're that girl from the Chunin exams. Tamale was it?" Naruto said.

"Temari, pleased to meet you." Temari corrected him.

Temari and Naruto walked into the village square.

"Um, Naruto...If you're free on Saturday...maybe...we...can...go out sometime?" Temari asked him quickly.

"Sure, but I'm busy right now...I'll call you." Naruto said as Temari gave him her phone number.

_He held my hand...what a man_

xxx

To be continued...

Oh yeah, that was awesome. Be sure to drop off a review if you enjoyed this story. Daowg out.


	3. Date With Destiny P1

Enough disclaimers, back to the story!

xxx

Saturday

Naruto was still in the Sand Village (this mission is a long, boring one) but this time he was ready for his date. Hinata wondered why Naruto smelled so nice and clean. Maybe he was going to show his true feelings for her...

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked Naruto after he exited the tent.

"Oh, I got a date, Sensei," Naruto said gleefuly.

"A date?" Hinata asked herself inside of the tent.

"Whatever, Naruto. We have an important mission," Kakashi said flatly.

"Sorry, Sensei. Some things are more important!" Naruto said as he ran off into the town.

xxx

Gaara's House

_Must...destroy...Naruto..._ Gaara thought to himself.

Temari was wearing her usual clothes and the large fan on her back. Gaara was on a beat up, sandy couch.(that's his favorite spot to sit at)

"Gaara, if you hurt Naruto, I will make you regret it," She stated plainly.

_That won't stop me from trying_

xxx

Naruto was lucky to have some money. He forgot he had some extra cash in his suitcase just in case. He could easily spot Temari among the large croud gathered in the village square. His insides felt like jello and he had that strange feeling that someone was watching him again.

"Hi, Temari!" Naruto said happily.

"Hi, Naruto," Temari said happily, also.

The sun left the sky a vibrant orange as dusk approached. Naruto could see lights from the town's many living quarters.

"Where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked her.

"Let's go down to the restaurant. It's always open." She replied.

"Do they have ramen there?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah." She responded.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand. Both of them ran to the restaurant.

Gaara was right behind them, but he was walking instead of running (that gourd's heavy, after all.) On the opposite side of the street, Hinata was running, keeping her distance from Naruto and Temari.

"I'll have ramen with plenty of noodles!" Naruto told the man behind the counter.

"And I'll have some vegetable soup, please," Temari told the proprioter.

Naruto paid for both meals and began to drum his fingers on the tabletop. Temari laid her elbow on the table with her hand on her chin, waiting for the food.

Gaara was about thirty feet away from Naruto. This was his chance to strike. He gathered some sand and molded it into a shuriken. He tossed it, hoping to hit Naruto on his head.

"Oops, dropped a coin." Naruto said as he bent over to pick up the currency. At the same time he ducked, the shuriken missed his head and struck a nearby wall with a dull thud.

"Your food is here!" The waiter said. Naruto recognized him instantly. It was Jiraiya, but he was wearing a waiter's apparel rather than his regular clothes. The funky techno beat pulsated throughout the streets.

"Keep it down, Jiraiya!" Naruto told the waiter.

Naruto scarfed the noodles as quickly as humanly possible. Temari was amazed by his ravenous appetite. Naruto then went on to slurp the soup still in his bowl. He let out a large belch.

"'scuse me." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Temari continued to eat her soup as if nothing had happened.

"I'd like to see you dodge this..." Gaara told himself as he instantly molded a dozen sand shurikens and tossed them at Naruto. Jiraiya spotted the shurikens and tossed the coaster he was holding. The coaster caught all of the shurikens.

"Hold on, I'll be right back..." Temari told Naruto with a smile.

"Oh, crap..." Gaara said as Temari approached him.

"What did I say would happen if you made me ANGRY!" Temari said with extreme prejudice. Gaara was paralyzed with fear, but he chose not to show it. Temari hit Gaara in the back of the head with her fan. KATHWAAAK!

"OOWWW!" Gaara said as a large lump appeared on the back of his head where the fan hit.

"Now, then..." She walked back to where Naruto was and her anger subsided.

Hinata saw Temari and planned her move. Hinata pulled from her coat pocket a kunai and chucked it at Temari. The kunai landed in the sand not to far from where Hinata threw it.

"Oh, I wish I knew how to throw farther..." She told herself.

"Where to now?" Naruto asked his date.

"Let's go watch the rest of the sunset" Temari answered with a smile.

xxx

To be continued...

Not much left to say there...Daowg out.


	4. Date with Destiny P2

Sasuke was pre...(record scratching sound)

**Naruto:**Hey! I thought this story was about me and Temari, not Sasuke!

**Temari:**Yeah, what gives!

**Daowg:**Sorry, something else was in the VCR.

**Sakura:**Oh, forgot I left that in there...sorry.

Anyway...

xxx

Temari and Naruto watched the sun sink into the distant horizon.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Naruto asked her.

"Not much. Just train and mess with Gaara," Temari replied.

"Oh, I play pranks on people and paint Hokage Rock. That rules!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sounds fun..." Temari said as she saw the stars begin to appear.

"Yeah, I mess with the Hokage...one day I will become Hokage. The best one EVER!" Naruto yelled gleefuly.

Temari and Naruto lay on the sand dunes peacefully. Naruto didn't mind getting sand in his shoes anymore, he got used to it by now. Hinata prepared to throw another kunai at Temari, but this time the kunai just flew a few feet farther, but not far enough.

"Stupid thing" Hinata told herself as she picked it up.

Naruto felt something rumble under him. Suddenly, large sand tentacles engulfed his body and began to constrict him. Gaara appeared out of the sand in front of Naruto.

"You will die here today, Naruto," Gaara said as he commanded the sand to continue constricting his body.

Temari picked up her fan and blew a forceful wind at Gaara. While Gaara was distracted with the wind, she gave him a powerful blow to the stomach.

"Blleeeaahhh!" Gaara gasped as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. The tentacles constricting Naruto dissolved into regular sand. Temari then blew Gaara away with a mighty gust from her fan.

"Oh, man. I thought I was a goner!" Naruto said, still shocked about what happened.

"Damn Gaara always has to ruin my best moments. Maybe you should just take me home before he tries to hurt you again." Temari said with sadness in her voice.

"No, this date is not over yet!" Naruto said, raising Temari and his own spirits.

"C'mon, lets go to the village square," Naruto said as both walked to their destination.

The village square was empty, save a few people who were just going here and there. Naruto put his hands up to his mouth and yelled, "Party Time!"

A large puff of smoke appeared, the same as before. Jiraiya began to breakdance and the beat rocked on. People flocked to the village square and began to party.

Jiraiya summoned a large table full of delicious refreshments and snacks. Temari and Naruto began to dance happily into the night. Gaara just sat down on a nearby bench, feeling the painful blow Temari delivered to him before. As Temari danced, Hinata prepared to do her Gekkei Genkai move: Byakugan! Her pupils widened and she ran to Temari, full force. Hinata delivered a surprise blow to her stomach and Temari collapsed on the ground. Naruto saw Temari collapse and rushed to her aid.

"Noooo!" Naruto yelled as he cradled Temari's head in his arms.

Hinata was laughing triumphantly and Naruto felt anger begin to control him.

"How could you...how could you do this to my date! I will make your life a living hell!" Naruto bellowed. The party stopped instantly and people began to crowd around the three ninja.

"Sorry...Naruto...I...I...I...was just trying to get you to notice me..." Hinata choked.

"Sorry ain't good enough...heal her...now..." Naruto said forcefully.

Hinata gave Temari some medicine and hoped Naruto would calm down. Temari stirred and her eyes opened.

"Hey, that girl attacked me!" Temari yelled.

" I was just trying to get Naruto to notice me..." Hinata said nervously.

"Thanks for healing Temari...now leave..." Naruto said.

Hinata ran off into the camp. She had her arm in front of her eyes as she quietly wept. Naruto's anger dissipated and he tried to pull himself together.

"Maybe you're right...I should take you back home now..." Naruto said calmly, but painfully.

"No, let's finish dancing first." She said, forcing a smile.

The party continued for a couple of hours. Later that night, Naruto and Temari walked to Temari's house.

"Well, here you go...I guess I should go back to...:" Temari quickly pulled Naruto into a brief but passionate kiss.

"Wow..." Naruto said as his face turned red.

"Bye Naruto...see you again." Temari said as she closed the door.

xxx

At camp

Hinata was furious at Naruto. She refused to speak to him for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto was still angry about what Hinata did to Temari. Kakashi was concerned about both of them. Sakura felt Naruto's pain and she tried to reason with him, but every time she would mention Hinata, Naruto would get very furious.

"Hinata, maybe you should apologize to Naruto," Kakashi suggested.

"I'll try...but hopefully he wont get even angrier..." Hinata wept.

"N...Naruto, I'm sorr..."

"Shut up." Naruto told Hinata.

"You jerk. She's trying to apologize," Sakura told Naruto.

"She shouldn't apologize to me..." Naruto said angrily

"Fine, we'll visit Temari tommorow." Sakura said plainly.

"Sounds fine to me," Naruto told Sakura.

xxx

Gaara's house

"Can you believe it...I was attacked during my date by a scrawny little girl." Temari told Gaara.

"Ow...my stomach hurts..." Gaara complained.

"That's what you get for trying to kill him..." Temari said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Whatever...I just dont want him to do something to you that he will regret..." Gaara said plainly.

"Hopefully tomorrow is a better day..." Temari told herself as she lay on her bed.

xxx

To be continued...


	5. Battle with the Shukaku

Blah, blah, disclaimers and all that jazz.

ON TO THE STORY

xxx

Sand Village

Temari was still recovering from her previous injuries after the encounter with Hinata. Gaara was eating his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich on his favorite couch. Kankuro (the puppet guy) was busy training with his puppet outside.

_Who was that scrawny girl who attacked me and why did she attack me? Does she like Naruto too?_ Temari thought to herself as Gaara lies on the couch, playing with a small amount of sand and molding it into a Naruto figurine.

"You should just let me kill that scrawny kid and get back to our miserable lives," Gaara said as he crushed the freshly created figure in his hand.

"No one is going to kill him..." Temari told her brother in a depressed tone.

"That kid is an idiot. He deserves to die..." Gaara replied.

Temari reached under the couch and pulled out the most fearsome weapon ever. A rolled up newspaper! Gaara immidietly ran into his room as Temari prepared to swat him.

A knock was heard at the door and Temari placed the newspaper under the bed. Temari walked calmly towards the door and opened it.

Hinata was on her doorstep accompanied by an upset Naruto.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Temari." Hinata said, not making eye contact.

"Look at her when you apologize..." Naruto said plainly.

Hinata repeated what she said, this time making eye contact.

"Good," Naruto said, as his grin began to reappear. "Go back to camp. I'll be there in a sec."

Hinata walked off and Naruto was still on the doorstep.

"So, Naruto, what will you do now?" Temari asked.

Naruto just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dropped her a bouquet of flowers. Temari felt her face turn hot and her face reddened with embarrassment. Gaara was right behind her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Why admire him? Why give him gifts and attention?" Gaara said plainly in his cold, rough voice.

"Because Gaara. I love him." Temari gasped.

"LOVE. Aaarghhhh. LOVE! That word has no meaning to me. Every day with that horrible word...Love is pointless Temari. Love is nothing. Killing, bloodlust, screams. Those are the true joys of the world." Gaara said hatefully.

"You will know love when you feel it, Gaara. The things you consider to be great are nothing compared to that wonderful emotion." Temari said.

"You are so wrong. One day, I will prove it to you," Gaara replied.

xxx

Leaf Village encampment.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in their separate tents minding their own business. Naruto was laying outside of his tent staring up at the sky. Naruto wondered if at that exact same moment, Temari was watching those same stars. The moon was full and vibrant, not a cloud in the sky. Naruto heard a loud noise, somewhat like a gust of wind. Temari glided towards him on her fan and quickly got off.

"Naruto! You have to leave right away! He's coming for you! Please round up your comrades and find a safe place!" She said with fear in her eyes and hesitation in her voice.

"The Shukaku is on his way. we must move as quickly as possible!"

"The wha?" Naruto said, confused.

"Gaara's sand monster form! Hurry! Please! I cannot affort to lose you!" Temari said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto saw a large, black mountain plowing through the moonlit sandunes followed by a terrifying, thunderous roar.

_Love is nothing to me...Love is nothing...to...me..._ the Shukaku thought to himself as he kicked large sand dunes and instantly transformed the flying sand into sharp sand shurikens.

Naruto hid behind an old telephone pole as the sand shurikens pounded the pole with extreme force. Naruto felt the pole vibrate ferociously. Temari flew into the air and began to yell at Gaara's Shukaku form.

"Gaara! I know you can hear me!! Please, stop this destruction!" Temari yelled.

The Shukaku turned his head towards Temari and replied with a deafening roar. Temari lost balance and fell down towards the sand dunes. She quickly regained composure and glided towards the ground. The Shukaku lifted his large, powerful arm high into the air and brought it down quickly. Naruto instinctively summoned one hundred shadow clones to serve as a distraction and all of the clones tossed shurikens at the Shukaku's head. The Shukaku summoned large impaling spikes under each shadowclone which instantly destroyed all of them.

Naruto continued to summon more shadowclones and he slowly felt his chakra become depleted. All of the clones continued the strategy of distraction. Naruto heard a voice in his head tempting him to release his red chakra.

_Release me...I must fight...I must feed on your anger..._ the Nine-Tailed Fox tempted Naruto.

Naruto's pupils narrowed and his canine teeth legthened. His nails and toenails became lengthly and pointed. Naruto's body glowed with a bright red aura and felt his senses heighten. Nine-Tailed Naruto ran towards the Shukaku with incredible speed.

"You wanna fight, tough guy? I'll give you a fight!!!" Naruto snarled as he ran up the Shukaku's arm. Naruto clawed at Shukaku's back and Shukaku grew sand spikes on his back as a method of defense. Nine-Tailed Naruto ripped off the spikes and continued to claw. The spikes grew longer and sharper. Naruto conjured a rasengan sphere (Spiraling Sphere) and tossed it right at the back of the sand monster's neck.

Shukaku roared in pain and swatted Nine Tail off of his back with his long tail. Naruto collapsed on the ground and jumped to his feet. Naruto then bit his thumb and wrote a summoning symbol on the sand.

"Summoning Jutsu!!!" Naruto screamed as the chief frog Gamabunta appeared.

"Ehh...what now Naruto?" Gamabunta asked irritably.

"Help me defeat Gaara!" Naruto demanded.

"Ehhh...fine, smallfry," Gamabunta replied.

Gamabunta leapt high into the air with Naruto clinging onto his pipe. Gamabunta landed on Shukaku with such force that the sand demon was stunned for a good two seconds.

"Little brother, quit this battle, please!" Temari pleaded. The sand behemoth paid no attention.

Temari ran to a nearby soda machine, placed some money in the machine, and instanly a green soda bottle with a white, red, and green label. Temari raised her head towards the sky and yelled, "Mountain Dew!!!!!!"

A nearby portal opened up and a glowing, human entity with spiky golden hair and blue eyes appeared. He was transparant, like a ghost.

"Did somebody say Mountain Dew?!" The mysterious man said in a relaxed voice.

"Fourth Hokage, I will give you this Mountain Dew if you help my young brother Gaara!" Temari yelled desperately.

"Oh, yeah." The Fourth Hokage said as he shot a large blast of white energy at the demon.

The Shukaku instantly transfored into a tired Gaara that collasped onto the soft sand dunes.

The Hokage drank down the Dew and returned to the spirit world.

Naruto turned back to his old self and his companions appeared from behind a ruined building. Temari ran towards Naruto and embraced him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're alive, Naruto" Temari said, relieved.

"Maybe we are not meant to be, Temari," Naruto told Temari grimly.

"What?" Temari asked, worried.

xxx

To be continued...

xxx

I need some time to think for the rest. Too much action for one chapter. Do the Dew. Daowg out.


	6. Remorse

Disclaimers are boring…on to the action!

xxx

"What?" Temari asked.

"I mean, every time we are having a good time, Gaara comes and messes it up," Naruto said.

"But, Naruto…" Temari said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Listen, we had many good times, but I feel like being together puts both of us in danger." Naruto said worriedly.

"Also, Hinata tried to hurt you…I don't know why…but I just don't want you to get hurt." Naruto added.

"I understand…. Naruto…" Temari said as she hugged Naruto and flew away on her fan, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto felt horrible, but he did what had to be done. Naruto felt the cold desert wind blow on his hair as he walked back to camp.

xxx

Temari's house

Gaara was lying on his couch, tired and angry. Temari was in her room staring at the ceiling with a depressed look. Kankuro was just working on his puppet in the living room, adding more weapons and doodads.

_Why…why does Gaara always have to mess up my life? _Temari thought to herself as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. Her fan was next to her on the bed as was a picture that Temari took with Naruto.

"Temari?" Gaara asked as he walked into her room.

"What do you want?!" Temari said with an upset tone.

"I wanted to say…I am sorr…._ Jeez… I hate apologizing… _Sorry." Gaara said as he felt the warm sting of courtesy.

"Gaara, how do you expect me to forgive you when you tried to kill my boyfriend and ruin my private life?" Temari asked her younger sibling.

"I don't know…one minute I was angry and the next…. I felt my body begin to cover itself with sand…it was a full moon, after all." Gaara said, feeling remorse.

"I suppose…." Temari said, staring at the ceiling. Her teal eyes were devoid of emotion.

"But, now Naruto and I are over…" Temari added.

"Hey, this pot roast tastes like charcoal! Temari, did you burn the damn roast again?!" Kankuro yelled from the kitchen.

"How do you know what charcoal tastes like, then?" Temari yelled back.

_What an idiot…_ Temari thought to herself.

Gaara walked back into his room without saying a word. Temari sat up on the edge of the bed and wondered what Naruto was up to. She picked up the picture and reviewed it, remembering the good times she spent with Naruto.

xxx

Hidden Leaf Encampment

Naruto sat in his tent. His sleeping cap covered his eyes as he began to remember what he said to Temari.

She was nice and all, but I had to break up with her…I hate feeling guilty. 

Hinata was in Sakura's tent, still thinking about how angry Naruto was…and how much she hates Temari. Why does Naruto hang around a ninja he only met a couple of days ago? Why does he ignore Hinata, and why does Gaara want him dead?

xxx

Gaara sat on his couch, feeling anger and pain as he thought about Naruto. Gaara began to remember his previous thoughts of the day…

Why love him, Temari? Why admire him and give him attention?! Because, Gaara. I love him… 

"Love…" Gaara whispered to himself. He has not felt that emotion in such a long time…love has brought him nothing but pain…. Does Gaara want to kill Naruto because he envies his ability to love?

xxx

To be continued…

I am having trouble coming up with the rest of the story…suggestions are most appreciated…

Daowg out.


	7. Love?

Sorry for the delay...I wanted a few more reviews just to know people read this tale of drama and weirdness...

xxx

Gaara walked outside in the hot desert sun the next day and walked towards the local market. Temari sent him to retrieve groceries and whatnot. Gaara continued, thinking about the word he despises.

_What is love? How does it feel? Is it like bloodlust, or comfort...?_

That is when Gaara saw the most beautiful thing in his entire life walk across the street...

The girl's hair was a soft pink...so silky and smooth...

Her eyes were the color of jade and she wore crimson red kunoichi clothes with a white trim.

Her skin was smooth and her forehead was a little larger than average...

Gaara felt his pulse quicken...was it heatstroke?...no...this feeling...made his insides feel like jello...made his palms sweaty...this feeling was bizzare...

Sakura had begun to walk back to the encampment carrying a medium sized bag of supplies when she heard something odd...she had a feeling of uneasyness, like the feeling you get when you're being watched by a stranger. She heard a noise like sand being poured on the floor. She quickly turned around, but saw no one.

Gaara was hiding behind a wall, making sure that beautiful girl didn't see him...

_This is weird...I don't want to kill her...I feel drawn to her...this is like the opposite of bloodlust...WHY DON'T I WANT TO KILL HER?! She must be mine..._

xxx

"Damn, Gaara sure is taking a long time with our food..." Kankuro said impatiently.

"Shut up...he's probably scaring the innocent again...besides, you could lose a few pounds, Crisco," Temari remarked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sure. Pick on the fat guy...at least I don't have googly eyes for some damn, dirty leaf ninja!" Kankuro snapped.

"Naruto is not dirty! He keeps himself clean and well groomed." Temari remarked.

"So you DO still love him, after he broke up with you?" Kankuro stated.

Temari remained silent, stood up, and walked to her room without so much as a "goodbye".

_He's right...I cant get over Naruto...I miss him..._

xxx

Naruto sat in his tent drawing little doodles on a blank scroll. Once in a while he would tear, remembering his brief time with Temari. He could go back to crushing on Sakura, but at least Temari has a sense of humor and doesn't smack him on a regular basis.

Sasuke threw some kunais at a cactus for target practice. Kakashi Sensei sliced open some barrel cacti to get some juice out of them. Sakura has not yet returned from her task to bring supplies.

xxx

Sakura continued to look over her shoulder. She continued to get that eerie feeling again. Gaara leapt quietly from rooftop to rooftop, making sure she did not see him. Gaara felt the wind blow over his crimson hair every time he leapt. Sakura felt uneasy and began to run. Gaara was not too far behind, but he made sure to stay hidden.

Sakura saw the tents of her camp and stopped to catch her breath as soon as she stood on the campgrounds.

"What is is Sakura?" Kakashi Sensei asked in bewilderment.

"I feel as though I'm being chased...like something wants to catch me." Sakura said with uneasyness in her voice.

"Relax, we can take care of anything that gets in our way." Sasuke said in a collected, easy tone.

Naruto came out of his tent to see what the rucus was about. Suddenly, Naruto felt a dark presence somewhere in the camp...

"He's here! I can smell the stench of blood on him..." Naruto said in an angry tone.

"Who's here, Naruto?" Kakashi Sensei asked, drawing his kunai from his weapons pocket.

"Gaara!" Naruto said, uneasily.

"Sweet, I've been looking for a fight!" Sasuke said, drawing a demon wind shuriken.

Naruto punched the sand and felt something solid and organic under the sand. Naruto pulled as hard as he could and pulled out Gaara by the arm.

Gaara felt the sand pour off of his body and looked at the small team.

"I want the girl..." Gaara said in his low voice.

"What girl?" Naruto yelled.

"Her." Gaara said, pointing to Sakura.

"For what, to kill?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"Why should I tell you?" Gaara said flatly.

"Alright team, defend Sakura with your life." Kakashi said and he threw the first kunai.

Gaara blocked the kunai with his sand shield and slowly approached Sakura.

Sakura backed up slowly and began to feel fear well up in her chest.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as she slammed her palm into Gaara's arm. Gaara turned to face her, bloodlust in his eyes.

Gaara grabbed Hinata with his sand and slowly began to crush the poor girl. Gaara then felt something crushing his shoulder.

"Dont touch her..." Naruto said, his eyes red with rage as the fox's chakra radiated from his body. Gaara instantly let go of Hinata and focused his attention on Naruto. As soon as he turned around, Gaara felt something hit his gourd. He looked back to find that Sasuke had thrown his large shuriken right at the gourd. The sunlight created the white gleam of the string attached to it.

"Dragon fire jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he spouted flame and watched Gaara get engulfed in flames. Gaara turned into a pile of sand and melted into the ground.

"Damn! That was a sand clone!" Naruto yelled, looking for the true Gaara.

"I shall return very soon..." Gaara said as he sunk himself into the sand.

xxx

How was that? Keep reading for more awesomeness. I shall await more reviews.

Daowg out.


	8. There's Sand on These Groceries

Wow, chapter 8! This is by far my longest fic and the most reviewed! I am so happy! Keep reviewing and I shall add more to this odd tale.

xxx

Gaara returned home after a long day with the bag of groceries that Temari had sent him to fetch. Kankuro lay on the couch watching television. Temari was in her room asleep.

"About time you brought the groceries home! I'm starving!!" Kankuro yelled.

"As if I give a damn." Gaara said flatly.

"Gaara, where have you been?" Temari asked after stirring from her slumber. She hates it when Kankuro yells.

"I was out..." Gaara said.

"Out where?" Kankuro asked.

"I just got sidetracked...No big deal." Gaara told his brother.

"What the hell, man? These groceries are covered in sand.! I can't eat sand!" Kankuro yelled furiously.

"You could lose a few pounds, jellyroll." Gaara replied.

"Dammit! Why does every one make fun of me?! I'm not fat! Jeez." Kankuro replied, poking his belly.

"Were you scaring little kids again?" Temari asked.

"No." Gaara replied.

"Killing the innocent?" Temari added.

"No, not this time." Gaara replied. "I just had this weird feeling today. My guts felt like jello. You know, kinda like when you're stressing out, but without the stress."

"Go on." Temari stated.

"My palms felt all sweaty and my heartbeat went up very fast." Gaara said.

"Did this happen when you saw a girl?" Temari asked.

"Maybe..." Gaara Replied.

"Well, Gaara. You're in love." Temari told his younger brother.

"WHAT?!" Gaara yelled furiously. "I don't feel love, just hate! HATE!HATE..."

Temari sprayed Gaara with the water bottle to keep him under control.

"I needed that..." Gaara said, panting.

"Well, now you know how I feel about Naruto." Temari said with her arms crossed.

"Screw Naruto! How do I get rid of this damn feeling?" Gaara said.

"Go on a date or something..." Temari told her younger sibling.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend!" Kankuro sang.

"Gaara's got a ...GHAAAKKK!!!!" Kankuro said as a rope of sand began to strangle him.

"Shut up." Gaara said angrily.

"I'm sorry...geehhhh." Kankuro said.

"You better be, tubby." Gaara replied.

"Kankuro, lets go to bed. Gaara, you do whatever you do at night." Temari said as she walked back to her room.

xxx

Sakura was afraid to leave her tent without someone to protect her. What did Gaara want with her? Was he going to kill her? Was he going to torture her? Whatever the reason, she refused to leave alone.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kakashi Sensei asked from outside the tent.

"No...I worry that that sand guy will try to capture me again." Sakura said.

"Relax, you got us on your side. We won't let some sand ninja take you away without a long fight." Sasuke said.

Naruto drank from a canteen as he wiped his forehead from the heat of the sun.

"Hey, don't drink all of the water!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whatever! I'm thirsty!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke took the canteen away and put it back in a backpack.

"Naruto, do you want some...um...some of my water?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied happily.

Hinata handed Naruto a water bottle with little kitties drawn on. Naruto drank from the bottle until his thirst was quenched.

"How long do we have to be in this sandy hellhole?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"We must gather as much information on anything suspicious." Kakashi said plainly.

"Sigh. In other words you don't know either." Sasuke replied.

A puff of white smoke appeared out of nowhere near the campsite. Jiraiya appeared, wearing a sun hat and sunglasses. He had a bag of chips and a two liter soda.

"Here you go, Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he tossed the snack foods at Naruto.

"Thank you!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

Jiraiya disappeared and Sasuke stared in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sasuke asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, I sent Jiraiya a text message on Sakura's cell phone saying that I was hungry and needed a snack. So he teleported here." Naruto said.

"Well you best damn share those chips." Sasuke said.

"Eat me." Naruto whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk.

xxx

I will write some more when I get more ideas. Daowg out.


	9. Reunion

Sorry for the long wait. I had to come up with more ideas for this story. On to chapter 9.

xxx

Temari lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling in boredom. The sky outside of the window was black with the stars shimmering beautifully. Temari heard something hit the window, like a small pebble. She walked towards the window and saw Naruto outside in the dark. Her heart filled with happiness as she opened the window.

"Naruto?" Temari asked from inside her room.

"Hey! Temari! How are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Shhhhh. Don't wake up Kankuro" Temari whispered.

"Oh, right." Naruto whispered back.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Temari whispered to him.

"Yeah, but I can't stop thinking about you." Naruto said with embarrassment.

Temari felt her happiness rise and she blushed. Naruto does care after all.

"I brought you this." Naruto said, pulling a small teddy bear out of his pocket.

"Ooh. Its nice." Temari said as she played around with the toy bear.

Naruto felt something shift under his feet and jumped to the side. Gaara arose from the spot Naruto was just standing on with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"I knew you would be back, Uzumaki." Gaara whispered.

"Not so fast." Temari said as she pulled a fearsome weapon from under her bed. It was a SUPAH SOKAH.

"Oh, crap." Gaara said as his hatred turned into fear.

"Yeah, I bought this at the Mist Village! Good thing I loaded it with water, eh?" Temari said as she aimed the water gun at Gaara. She pumped the gun a couple of times and unleashed a forceful stream of water from the Super Soaker.

"Gaaahhhh! Stop it!" Gaara said as he began to step backward.

"I thought I told you to go to your room, Gaara." Temari said as she re-pumped the Soaker and took aim. Gaara ran back into the house.

"Nice one." Naruto said with relief.

"Yeah, good thing Gaara doesn't like water very much." Temari said with a smirk as she put the water gun back under her bed.

"I gotta go back to camp. I'll see you later." Naruto said as he dashed away. Temari went back to bed and put the bear next to her pillow.

xxx

Naruto made it back to the campsite just in time. He went back to sleep in his sleeping bag and slept away.

Sakura lay on her bed wondering when the mission was over in her own tent. She felt something wiggle under her sleeping bag and began to feel uneasy. Just then, sand tentacles wrapped around her legs and she watched in horror as Gaara appeared before her.

"If you yell, you die!" Gaara said with a cold stare.

Sakura felt her chest well up with horror as Gaara picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She wanted to scream but she was too scared to make even a peep. Gaara and Sakura sunk into the sand quickly and quietly.

xxx

Temari woke up as the sun hit her face from the window. She walked down the hall and found a bizarre sight in the kitchen. Gaara was cooking breakfast! Gaara also did something he has not done in a very long time. He was smiling! And happily, too.

"Gaara? Is that you?" Temari asked as she slowly walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm cooking breakfast!" Gaara said with glee. He took two plates to his room quickly.

As soon as Gaara locked the door, he turned to his hostage.

"I made you some eggs and bacon." Gaara said as he handed the plate to Sakura.

"I cant hold on to it." Sakura said in frustration. She was bound by sand ropes to a chair. Gaara released the ropes that bound her hands.

"Here, eat it." Gaara said as he handed her a fork.

"No way. It could be poison." Sakura replied.

Gaara took a bacon strip from her plate and ate it. "Tastes pretty good to me." Gaara replied.

"Why are you giving me food? Aren't you gonna torture me?" Sakura asked.

"No, the truth is...I...love you." Gaara replied, feeling his insides squirm with embarrassment.

Sakura stared at Gaara in disbelief. "You love me? You kidnapped me just to tell me that?" Sakura felt anger well up inside of her.

"Hey, I knew you would say no if I asked you out on a date." Gaara replied.

Sakura felt her anger subside and it turned to pity. "I suppose." Sakura replied.

"But I have to go back to camp. The others must be worried about me." Sakura told Gaara.

"Oh, right." Gaara said as he let the sand ropes dissolve. "You can go."

"I can leave, just like that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sure, you can just leave." Gaara told her. "I was gonna give you this."

"Give me what?" Sakura asked with great curiosity.

Gaara kissed her on the lips for two seconds before he let her go. Sakura's face turned hot with embarrassment.

"That." Gaara said with a smile. Sakura walked out of his house feeling a wide range of emotions and confusion.

"Gaara, was that Sakura?" Temari asked as he saw her walk into town.

"Maybe..." Gaara said while he looked at the floor.

"What was she doing here?" Temari asked her younger brother.

"I kidnapped her and told her how I felt about her." Gaara said with uneasiness.

"Dammit Gaara. You're supposed to ask people to go on dates with you, not kidnap them." Temari stated.

"But kidnapping is more fun!" Gaara replied.

"Fine, whatever you say." Temari said as she walked back to her room.

Gaara sat on his bed and began to remember his brief time with Sakura.

_This feeling is...great...I haven't felt happiness like this is years..._

xxx

Hope that chappie was good. Please review.

Daowg out.


	10. Back to Konoha

Sorry for the delay. Been busy doing school stuff plus my comp won't hook up to the net so I have to use school computers. Enough about me, back to the tale.

xxx

Kakashi Sensei rounded up his squad and they all began to pack up. Naruto rolled up his sleeping bag and turned to Kakashi.

"Why do we have to leave?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I already talked to the Kazekage and his council about the treaty. They accepted the terms and now we can return to Konoha. Besides, I remember all of you telling me you wanted to leave Suna. Now, pack up the tent."

"Can I just go to town for a sec?" Naruto asked.

"Make it quick," Kakashi told him.

"Me too, Sensei. I also have to go to the town," Sakura said. Both Sakura and Naruto ran to town.

xxx

Gaara threw some sand shuriken at his training dummy as Kankuro focused his chakra to manipulate Karasu, his puppet.

"So, Gaara. I noticed that your attacks have weakened recently. Has your chakra been stunted or something?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

"No, I have just been thinking about different stuff. Hey, Kankuro, why do people fall in love?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Well, eh...I don't know Gaara." Kankuro told his brother. Kankuro did know, but he thought it would be awkward to talk to Gaara about relationships, especially considering Yashamaru's betrayal on Gaara.

"Hey, look. Here comes that leaf ninja with that stupid orange outfit and some pink haired girl. Do you think they wanna fight?" Kankuro said, preparing Karasu for an attack.

"No, calm down. They probably want something important." Gaara told his brother.

_No way. Gaara is telling me to calm down when he is usually the crazy killer psycho freak? This is unreal. _Kankuro thought to himself.

"Gaara, can I speak to Temari please?" Naruto asked.

"She's in her room. You can go in and see her, but remember, if you do anything to hurt her, you are as good as dead." Gaara responded. Sakura stood in front of Gaara and she asked him a question.

"Gaara, can I talk to you for a sec. In private?"

"Sure," Gaara replied, feeling a little nervous. "You heard her, fat ass," Gaara told Kankuro.

Kankuro left, feeling a bit annoyed by everyone calling him fat. They say black is supposed to be slimming, right?

"Gaara, I just wanted to let you know that I have to go back to Konoha. I just wanted to say bye and thank you for not killing me, I guess," Sakura stated. Gaara hugged Sakura and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be sure to visit you whenever I can," Gaara told her as he continued to hug her. Sakura felt no more fear, just love and warmness. Gaara let her go and watched her walk back to her encampment, feeling a bit of sadness. Gaara looked around to make sure no one see him be kind or loving. He has a reputation to maintain, after all.

xxx

Naruto opened the door to Temari's room and walked in slowly.

"Temari, I wanted to say bye and thanks for everything you have done for me. I have to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village now. I just wanted to see you before I left," Naruto told his girlfriend.

"Oh, Naruto. I'll see if I can go and see you sometime. I love you," Temari told Naruto as she hugged him. Temari caught Naruto's lips and she began to kiss him. Both of them wished that that magical moment would last forever.

"Goodbye," Naruto said as he left her house and returned to his encampment.

xxx

Kakashi and company walked towards the Konoha gate and Kakashi waved at the gatekeepers. They waved back and they began to open the large, heavy wooden doors. The squad walked into the village and departed, heading back to each other's home. Naruto walked to his house and poured the remaining sand in his shoes on the floor. After entering his house, he plopped on the bed and examined a picture he took with Temari while they were dating. He felt happy and placed the picture on a shelf.

xxx

The next day, Naruto woke up and walked to his mailbox. Jiraiya was driving the package delivery truck and stopped in front of Naruto's House. The truck was vibrating from the funky techno beats that pulsated from it.

"Yo, Naruto! Here's a package for you!" Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a small box while he was wearing the UPS uniform (with the shorts and everything XD).

"Thanks, Jiraiya!" Naruto said gleefully. He hardly ever gets mail, after all. Naruto opened the package and found a can of gourmet ramen, a paper fan, and a note. The paper fan had colorful decorations and Naruto began to read the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I will be visiting in a couple of days. Take these goodies that I bought here in Suna as a gift. Everything is going great here. Gaara still kills, but not as often and Kankuro is still a fat ass. I cant wait to see you!_

_Temari xoxoxox_

Naruto put the note in his pants pocket and began to open the can of gourmet ramen to eat. All Naruto ever has is the generic stuff (XD). He put the fan next to the picture on the shelf.

xxx

Please review if you like this chapter. I realize there was a lot of emotion but this is a love story, remember?


	11. Asking the Question

Sorry for the long delay…and I mean long….did you miss me? Haha… I am just so addicted to the Deviant ART website… I don't mean to advertise or anything… ok, back to my old typing ways.

xxx

Naruto sat down at his table, eating ramen and drinking a soda. All of a sudden, the portal to the spirit world opened and the Fourth Hokage appeared.

"What the… who are you, man?" Naruto asked as he began to sip the soda.

"I am Yodaime Hokage…and I have come for that soda! It's just so delicious!" The Hokage said.

"What, my Mountain Dew?" Naruto asked, sipping the soda some more.

Yodaime Hokage just took the soda and chugged it as fast as humanly possible, afterwards crushing the can with his forehead. Naruto stared in disbelief as the Hokage opened a portal.

"Wait! I have so many questions I want to ask you!" Naruto yelled.

"Like what?" Yodaime asked.

"What is it like to be Hokage…why do you love Mountain Dew… and why do you sort of look like me?" Naruto asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Being Hokage is awesome…Mountain Dew is good soda…and eh…you are possibly my son…" Yodaime said.

Naruto sat down again feeling a mix of emotions…

_Why does he look like me? And what's up with his Mountain Dew fetish?_

Suddenly, a ring at the door is heard. Naruto rubs his eyes as he walks to the door. "Hello?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Hi!" Temari said as she held a gift in one hand and her fan in the other. She was dressed as a regular villager.

"Oh, hi Temari! Nice to see you again! How have you been?" Naruto asked, straightening his hair. "The fourth Hokage just stopped by right now…kind of a weird dude…" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, he is a bit weird" Temari said. _I can see where Naruto gets it._

"What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the box.

"Oh, this is a gift for you!" Temari said, handing it to him.

Naruto took the present and opened the box carefully. There was a hat with the words "#1 boyfriend" on them. "Thanks a lot!" Naruto said, putting the hat on. "So, where are Gaara and Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Gaara is at Sakura's house and Kankuro is "getting his groove on" at the Konohagure Mall." Temari said.

"What's Gaara doing at Sakura's? Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know…he said he was going to talk to her….whisper I think he has a girlfriend"

Naruto looked surprised. "A girlfriend? Gaara?"

"Yes" Temari said.

"So, eh…want to go on a date on Saturday?" Temari asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah! I've wanted to hang out with you!" Naruto said happily. "What time?"

"Six o clock" She said. Temari gave Naruto a hug and walked off. "We'll meet at the ramen shop, ok?"

xxx

Sakura's house.

Gaara knocked on the door of the medium sized house, looking to the left and to the right to make sure no one was looking directly at him. The door opened and a woman gave Gaara a kind look.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Are you Mrs. Haruno?" Gaara asked. "I need to see Sakura…please."

"Wait one second," The woman said as she looked for Sakura.

Sakura came to the door and was wearing her standard clothes. "Hi Gaawa!" Sakura told Gaara.

"I told you…don't say that out loud…or in public for that matter…." Gaara said as he felt embarrassed.

"Oh, right…." Sakura said "Sorry about that, Gaara Sama."

"I came to talk to you… I want to ask you something…" Gaara asked, feeling his face turn warm.

"Sure, Gaara Sama. What do you want to know?" Sakura replied.

"Do you want to go on a date on Saturday?" Gaara asked, feeling his face turn hotter.

"Of course I do, Gaawa!" Sakura replied, hugging him. Gaara felt a sense of ease and hugged her back.

"We're going to the ramen shop at six o clock…be there!" Gaara said as he let her go. "here's a present." Gaara said as he handed her a plastic bag.

"Oooh, it's a…a…what is this thing?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit sick to her stomach.

"It's a human heart! I give it to you to show my love for you! Keep it in a cold spot. I took it out of one of my assassins, and I thought you should have it." Gaara said with a smile of glee on his face.

"Ehrm…thanks…I'll cherish it forever?" Sakura said as she held the plastic bag which was dripping a bit of blood. Gaara gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

xxx

Sand Village, Gaara's house.

"Hey, Gaara! I have great news!" Temari said, expressing great glee.

"Me too!" Gaara said ecstatically.

"I have a date on Saturday at six o clock!" They both said at the same time

"Erm….what?" Gaara said, feeling a bit awkward.

" You have a date on the same day?" Temari said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, at the ramen shop." Gaara replied.

"Oh, well…I guess it's a double date?" Temari said, feeling more uneasy.

"Yep, during this date, call me by my professional name, 'Gaara Sama'" Gaara told her strictly.

"Fine, just remember not to kill anyone…including Naruto….oh, and remember to bathe…" Temari told Gaara.

"Are you saying I smell, vile woman?" Gaara asked, feeling a bit of anger.

"Erm, no…just, you know…look good and feel good" Temari said nervously.

"Good." Gaara replied.

"We will be on our best behavior, ok. Oh, remember to take the house key with us…" Temari stated.

"Fine, lets get some sleep…we'll need it for tomorrow night" Gaara said as he walked to his lazy boy couch.

_I just hope he doesn't go psycho tomorrow night…_ Temari said as she climbed into bed wearing her

Cow colored pajamas.

xxx

I'll be writing more later. Good to know people still read this stuff of mine. Daowg out. Next chapter, the Double Date.


	12. Double Date

I'm back suckas! I feel like typing again! I forgot how fun it was to smash on Naruto! (I am addicted to the show, so don't think its negative smashing.)

xxx

Naruto combed his hair after taking a warm shower, but it just poofed back into its spiky form, so he stopped messing with it. He finished brushing his teeth and put on the rest of his clothes. Naruto walked outside and saw the vibrant orange and red streaks of sunset. The ramen shop owner had just finished lighting the lanterns when Naruto got there. Naruto checked his pocket to make sure he had his froggy coin purse (sometimes he forgets to bring it with him.) At the same time, Sakura had walked outside and shielded her eyes because the setting sun's light had just hit the side of her face. Sakura could smell the boiling noodles as she approached the shop. She spotted Naruto and walked towards him.

"Hey, Naruto…you like nice today" Sakura said. _The guy actually bathed today…I can tell because his hair is not as greasy._

"Oh, I have a date today, Sakura" Naruto replied with his wide grin. Sakura look confused.

"You have a date today too, Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah! Temari is meeting me here tonight." Naruto said, his grin widening.

"Oh, Gaara Sama's sister?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…she fell in love with me during the exams…she is a pretty cool person, you know" Naruto said.

"I bet…" Sakura said, sitting down. "I'm meeting Sabaku no Gaara here tonight." Sakura replied.

"Gaara eh, I'm surprised…I mean, he doesn't seem like the friendly type," Naruto stated.

"He's actually a pretty nice guy…even though he can be a bit creepy at times." Sakura said.

"Temari-chan is set to meet me pretty soon…I'm pretty sure Gaara is coming with her." Naruto replied.

xxx

"Let's go, Gaara! We're late as it is!" Temari nagged her little brother.

"Hold on, I'm putting my pants on!" Gaara replied.

"Oh, damn…let's go!" Temari said as she ran outside.

Gaara finished putting his pants on and he quickly ran outside after his sister.

xxx

Naruto sat down on a stool and looked ahead. He saw someone that looked familiar…with silvery spiked hair and those red markings running down his eyes.

"Heya, Naruto!" Jiraiya said as he appeared behind the counter. He was wearing a cook's outfit and was carrying a small notebook. "May I take your order?"

"Hold on, Jiraiya…I'm waiting for someone." Naruto replied.

Suddenly, a swirl of sand molded itself into a humanoid and Gaara appeared. "Heya…" Gaara said as he sat down at the stool. He spotted Sakura instantly and he began to feel a small blush coming on. A gust of wind was heard as Temari descended from the sky on her fan. Gaara was wearing a black T shirt and black pants. Temari was wearing a purple dress with spaghetti straps. She sat down next to Naruto.

"Yo, Jiraiya! I'm ready to order now!" Naruto said. As soon as the word "now" was spoken, Jiraiya appeared and the funky beats played and echoed across the village.

"What'll it be, Naruto?" Jiraiya said as he pulled the notepad from his pocket.

"I'll have some beef flavored ramen with some orange soda, please." Naruto replied, rubbing his hands together and licking his chops.

"I'll have some avocado soup, please…with a glass of flavored water." Temari replied.

"I'll take some chicken flavored ramen with a glass of iced tea, on the rocks, please." Sakura said.

"Pork flavor with plenty of pork…and a glass of cola…now…" Gaara said emotionless.

"…and a glass of cola…" Jiraiya said as he finished writing down the order.

Temari elbowed Gaara "Say please next time…" She whispered harshly. "Touch me again and you die..." Gaara replied. Temari busted out a squirt gun from her pocket. "Say again?" She whispered, rather rashly. "Oh, eh….please…gotcha…" Gaara said as he tried to ignore the gun full of water.

"Order up!" Jiraiya said as he reappeared with a platter of the orders. Jiraiya teleported the bowls in front of the hungry teens and Jiraiya teleported back to the kitchen. Naruto ate some noodles and yelped in pain.

"Don't eat your noodles before they cool…" Temari said as she patted Naruto's back.

Gaara simply stared at the noodles, as if commanding them to cool faster. Sakura split her chopsticks and carefully ate her noodles, making sure to cool them off. Temari took a spoon and ate her soup with patience. Naruto began to eat again, but at a more controlled rate.

"Dammit Jiraiya! I told you not to read porn while on the job!" The manager said as he took the magazine away. Everyone except Gaara started to laugh.

_I'd hate to know what's in the cream of mushroom soup after hearing that_ Gaara thought to himself.

Naruto finished off his ramen and drank the last bits of soda. Temari pushed her empty bowl forward and pushed her empty glass forward also. Gaara and Sakura have not yet finished their meals.

"So, Gaara, do you have any interesting stories to tell?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Well, I once killed a guy for stepping on my shoe. I made his blood rain all over the place. I removed his intestines in front of everyone in Sunakagure and made him an example of…" Temari covered his mouth with her hands. "dammit Gaara, tell us something nice for a change.

"Is that a trick question?" Gaara asked his sister, who let go of his mouth with a look that says "never mind" all over her face.

"Okay, how about this one. I once saw a girl enjoying an ice cream cone, so I blew sand all over it. You should have seen the look on her face." Gaara smirked.

"Dammit Gaara, tell us something nice for a change.

"That's as nice as it gets…" Gaara guffawed.

"Ok, never mind…" Temari responded, feeling a sense of stubbornness from her brother. "Naruto, care to share anything?"

"Oh, I remember during training, Naruto got his pants stuck on a tree branch. He was swinging for about five minutes until Sasuke caught him." Sakura giggled.

"Eh, can we please talk about something else." Naruto squeaked with embarrassment.

"Fine, fine…" Temari laughed.

"Once, I put a body in a well, but that made the water taste gross so we had to fish it out with a rope…that was pretty funny." Gaara added.

"Ok, too much information, Gaara." Sakura said with concern.

Naruto put his money on the counter and got off of the stool. "Hey, lets go to the top of Hokage Rock and watch the rest of the sunset."

Everyone followed Naruto to the top of the rock and they sat down on one of the suspended platforms and saw the sky turn from a bright orange to a brilliant violet. Temari cuddled with Naruto as the colors reflected from the windows. The sight was truly marvelous. Gaara hugged Sakura and Sakura could hear Gaara's Heartbeat. After sundown, the group went down to the village again and went to the local arcade.

Gaara put a coin in the Dance Dance Revolution machine and began to bust out the craziest moves. Sakura watched in amazement and awe. Naruto and Temari went over to the Street Fighter machine and began to play a versus match. Gaara continued to bust out the moves and he won the second spot on the machine, just under Yodaime Hokage! Temari whooped Naruto's butt using Chun Li's crazy kicks. Gaara went with Sakura over to the driving simulator and buckled up. Gaara put in more coins and the ride began to shift left and right. Gaara was running over all of the virtual pedestrians and gained more and more points. Naruto and Temari began to play another fighting game, which Temari totally won again. After all of the fun, they walked out of the arcade, both of the couples holding hands.

Gaara walked Sakura back to her house, hand in hand. "I guess this is where we part, eh?" Gaara asked his date.

"Yes, but we will meet again, Gaawa!" Sakura said as she lip locked with Gaara. Gaara felt his heartbeat quicken and he gave her a quick hug. Sakura walked inside the house and closed the door. Gaara walked back to the ramen shop. Gaara spotted Temari with a bouquet of flowers from Naruto.

"So, are you ready to go, sister?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, let's go home bro." Temari replied with a vibrant smile. Both of them walked back to Sunakagure. "I told you that love is nice." Temari whispered to her brother.

"I see why you feel the way you feel, sis. I feel…loved." Gaara replied.

Temari smiled and she walked alongside her brother into the sand dunes.

xxx

There you go, friends. Special thanks to NarutoGeninOfTheWind

for the idea. And thank you for reading. Feel free to drop off your own ideas if you want xD


	13. Trouble at Breakfast

OMG, he lives again?! Yosh. It's me again. I guess people DO read my stuff. I've been busy with school (college, ugh).

xxx

Naruto lay on his bed as he was still tired from the date. His room remained unchanged, littered with empty ramen cups and various old food wrappers. He held the fan that Temari gave him long ago on his stomach and he still did not open the gourmet ramen she had also given him. He slept in his pj's with his doggy nightcap over his eyes and his tongue was sticking out of one side. He could not stop thinking about her once he got home, and he has never been so happy, well, maybe when he first became Genin. He would await the next day with anticipation.

xxx

Gaara sat on his couch, still covered with sand and a few beach toys somewhere among the many grains. He wondered about the feeling of love, but whenever he would get too happy, Shukaku would begin to give him migraines, as Shukaku could not accept the feeling that bubbled up inside him. Shukaku would often fill Gaara's dreams with images...images of violence, but whenever Gaara imagined Sakura, her pink silky locks and her gleaming jade eyes, his fears would melt away, further angering the demon inside of him. Gaara finally had a small chance to sleep.

In the other room, Temari dreamed in sweet silence, hardly making a snore. She no longer worried about her brother sneaking out to kill innocent villagers. Temari held the picture she took on her first date, despite it being a bit wrinkly by now. Somehow, Naruto's antics made her like him even more.

xxx

Sakura did not know what to feel as she sat at the edge of her bed. She was confused...why would someone like Gaara, the Sand's most fearsome ninja, love her? Sakura did not completely forget about Sasuke, despite him treating her like crap. Gaara actually acknowledged her existence, wanted to feel her love, her side of the story. However, she thought that being abducted by the Kazekage was a bit weird. Did she actually find the happiness she has longed for?

xxx

Yodaime Hokage sat on a cloud, drinking Mountain Dew code red. He drank as much as he wanted cuz he's in ninja heaven. Yodaime was surrounded by a harem of hot angels who catered to his every whim. Once in a while, he would appear before someone in Konohagure just to see the expressions on their faces. Yodaime was proud of Naruto, how far he has ascended, how he took on every challenge, no matter how difficult it seemed. He still knew Jiraiya was a perv, so once in a while he would do Genjustu on him just for laughs (lol, random)

xxx

_Next Morning_

Naruto woke up to the sound of chirping birds and his loud stomach.

"Gaah, I gotta eat something..." He said as he searched his cabinets for food of some sort. When he got to his pantry, he heard the doorbell ring. Naruto sighed and opened the door. Gaara and Temari waved and Temari smiled. Gaara did not cuz he hates smiling...he once killed a guy for smiling.

"Naruto-kun! Let's go to the waffle house!" Temari said as she waved her wallet. "Its quadruple decker Tuesday!" She said as she beamed a smile.

"Ugh, lets go get some damn waffles! My belly demands it!" Gaara moaned in his monotonic voice.

"What about Sakura-chan, is she coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, Sakura invited someone else, too." Temari told her BF.

"Neat, who is it?" Naruto asked with a smile, but he quickly pouted as his stomach scrunched and garbled.

"That Hyuuga girl," Temari replied to Naruto.

"She smells like Talcum powder" Gaara said in a somewhat humorous way.

"Okay, lets go to the waffle house! Im so hungry I could eat a cow!" Naruto said as they met up with Sakura and Hinata.

"Hi Naruto kun" Hinata said shyly _That must be the sand bish who stole my man_

"Hey Hinata chan" Naruto replied, spaced out as usual. "Were going to the Waffle House for breakfast!"

"Yep, let's go before the place gets full" Sakura replied as they walked down the sunlit streets.

xxx

_In the Konoha Waffle House_

Everyone sat down and waited for their breakfast to be prepared for them in the diner. Temari sat next to Naruto, Sakura sat next to Gaara, and Hinata sat on Naruto's opposite side.

_I have to find a way to pull them apart... _Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto ate his large waffle and wiped the whipped cream off of his face. Hinata kicked her heel at Temari's ankle as she was not looking.

"Ow! Naruto, what was that for?" Temari asked.

"What? What did I do, Tema Chan?" Naruto wondered.

"You kicked my ankle!" Temari winced.

"No I didn't, why would I do that?" Naruto replied.

"I don't know, but next time, watch your feet please." Temari winced.

"That wasn't me, Tema chan!" Naruto replied nervously.

As they bickered, Sakura and Gaara stared at each other and told funny stories as they split a jumbo waffle.

"So, Gaara, what do you do for fun?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Kill" Gaara replied

"Er...anything else?" Sakura asked, a bit nervously.

"I like to jump on sand dunes and sand surf" Gaara replied.

"Sand surf?" Sakura asked, quite interested.

"Yep, best way to travel." Gaara replied flatly.

"Neat, you and I should do that sometime." Sakura replied.

Gaara managed a small smile, even though he only smiles when he kills something, this smile was warm and relaxed.

"Oopsey" Hinata said as she spilled soda on Temari on purpose.

"What was that for, Hina chan?" Temari asked as she got several napkins.

"Sorry, I slipped..." Hinata said, trying her best to look innocent.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a second..." Temari said as she grabbed him by the arm.

Naruto and Temari were near the bathrooms. Temari had a very upset look on her face.

"Naruto, I have a feeling your friend is out to get me...you know, like she's jealous or something." Temari said.

"Sakura chan? She wouldn't hurt a fly, she's harmless"

"No, not her...the purple haired one...the shy one...she has a grudge against me or something."

"Hinata? Why would she be jealous. She has the potential to bag Mr. Right."

"I don't know, I think she likes you too. Remember when she attacked me at the dance in Suna?

"Yeah...I think you got a point...lets finish our waffles, I'll see if I can talk to her.

The group finished their breakfast. Temari was still wet with soda and Hinata had a somewhat victorious look on her face. Before Temari left, she asked Naruto if he could find out what was up with Hinata. Gaara and Sakura hugged and parted. The nins walked their separate paths to their homes. Gaara rode on Temari's fan back to Sunakagure.

Xxx

Stay tuned:D I may write more, if I am not too busy... Daowg out!


	14. Feeding the Fire

OMG! He returns?! XD Its me, Daowg updating the story once again. I just never could think about what to write, so I'm going to wing it (as always) xD Sorry to keep you all waiting, but enough about me.

xxx

Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga estate and knocked on the door of Lord Hyuuga, feeling nervous.

Lord Hyuuga opened the door and answered in a serious tone, "yes?"

"May I speak to Hinata, s-s-sir..." Naruto said, shaking just a bit

Lord Hyuuga stared for a second and called Hinata from the doorstep.

"Oh, hello Naruto san!" she said, feeling a bit surprised.

"I need to talk to you, Hinata" Naruto said. "Let's go talk over here" Naruto said sitting down on one of the benches outside of the house.

"Yes, Naruto san? You needed something?" Hinata said with a slight sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah, its about Temari-chan and me" Naruto told her without hesitation.

Hinata felt anger bubble up in her head. "Oh, right...listen Naruto, I just don't think that you should hang out with people like that...she doesn't seem like your type at all"

"No, you got it all wrong...Hinata...are you jealous?" Naruto asked, determined to find the truth.

Hinata felt herself turn red with embarrassment, so she turned away slightly. "Oh, no Naruto, last time was my bad...I was really clumsy"

"Really now, I bet you did that on purpose, who knows, it could have been you who kicked Temari's ankle at the Waffle House..." Naruto said feeling a bit frustrated.

"But Naruto, she dresses...I mean, she's...uh..." Hinata begins to play with her fingers. "Eh, I dunno...maybe I do feel a bit jealous..." Her face began to get red.

"But, you understand that she is my girlfriend, right? I mean, I'm taken..." Naruto said seriously.

Suddenly, Yodaime appeared dramatically out of a portal, drinking the nectar of the gods AKA Mountain Dew. "No no kid, let her down gently"

Naruto stared with stars in his eyes "OMG! ITS THE HOKAGE! O3O!" Yodaime just stared and Naruto, puzzled. Hinata was shocked.

"Okay, Hokage!" Naruto said, turning back to Hinata "I hope you understand that Temari and I are together...I'm glad we had this conversation...Hokage, can I have some of that?!"

"Are you kidding, get your own!" Yodaime said as he jumped back into his magical portal.

Naruto walked off towards his house and Hinata just sat in the bench, feeling dissed and teary eyed. She ran back to the estate and began to moap in her room. All Hinata had in her was envy and anger towards Temari...she was going to make her life miserable. (dramatic music)

xxx

Gaara sat at his beside, feeling content and relaxed. The recent death of his father has not shaken him (he is now the richest dude in Suna, so he doesn't give lolz) and now as Kazekage, he can do all sorts of cool stuff.

Temari walked up to his fancy chair and asked, "Hey bro, any word from Naruto yet? It feels like an eternity since he wrote to me!"

Gaara raised his fancy kazekage hat above his eyes and said, "Maybe the talcum powder girl steals mail, I dunno..." Gaara said as he snapped his fingers.

A random sand ninja appears before Gaara "Yes, lord?" He asked as he bowed.

"Make me a sandwich" Gaara commanded.

"Yes my lord!" he said as he darted.

"Temari chan, will it make you feel better if we go see Naruto tomorrow?" He asked as he played Pokemon on his Gameboy.

Temari nodded in silence, and began to feel doubt if Naruto likes her as much as she does.

"Okay, then...oooh!" Gaara said as he bit his sandwich, "This is great! Tomorrow I will see if Sakura chan wants to make plans.

Temari walked back to her room, feeling a bit sad, but she took out her old picture of Naruto and smiled again.

xxx

My fingers ache! I will type some more later, Daowg out. :D


	15. Summertime in Konoha

Hi again. Time to type because I am on vacation! WEWT!

xxx

As Temari walked across the desert dunes with her parasol at hand, Gaara was being carried in a magnificent throne by his lackeys.

"Sir, is all of this really necessary?" A random sound nin holding a large palm leaf fan said as he waved it in front of Gaara.

"Yes! It pleases me" Gaara reclined in his chair as another nin held his ice cold lemonade.

"I wonder why Kankuro decided to stay behind," Temari asked as she stared off into the expansive golden colored landscape.

_Meanwhile_

"C'mon you damn n00bz! Back me up! BACK ME UP!" Kankuro frantically mashed the buttons on his Xbox 360 controller as he played Halo 3 with a large bag of chips and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. Kankuro stuffed his mouth with more chips as he stared at the explosions on screen. "Holy crap! Pwned! WHOO! GO RED TEAM!"

_End sequence_

"I bet he's just loafing around...he's not as important as you or I..." Gaara sighed as he gnawed on an ice cube.

"Hah, I guess you're right..." Temari said as she took out a canteen from one of her dress pockets and drank some water.

"What is that, a mirage?" Gaara said as he squinted his eyes to the distant horizon.

"Yo! You got any ice?! My soda's getting warm!" Yodaime Hokage said as he approached the group.

"What the fu--" Gaara was cut off as Yodaime exclaimed, "Don't say that, there's children present!"

"What children, we're in a damn DESERT!" Gaara exclaimed as his servants gave him more lemonade.

Yodaime stared around, "Well, there's a cactus...and that scorpion..."

_I can see where Naruto gets it..._ Gaara thought to himself.

"May I have your autograph?" Temari squealed as she took out a notebook and pen from another pocket.

"Why do you carry all those things?! A ninja does not need that stuff!" Gaara growled.

"Oh yeah? Since when is playing Donkey Kong ninja-like?!" Temari screamed as she handed Yodaime the notebook.

Yodaime signed the book and was off on more misguided adventures.

"He is definitely Naruto's dad! I can tell!" Temari said as she put the notebook away.

"Definitely, you can tell by their stupidity" Gaara sighed in frustration.

Temari whipped out a super soaker from her pocket (which somehow fits in there xD) and blasted her younger brother with a long stream of water.

"Ahhh! It burns! It...wait, it feels kinda good, actually..." Gaara said as the water dripped from his rusty red hair.

xxx

Naruto walked to the town square and sipped some soda from a can as he wandered in the summer heat. Everything was saturated in the bright yellow colors of the sun and business was slow.

"Hey, Naruto...how's it goin..." Jiraiya panted as the summer heat pounded at his back.

"It's alright...just hot...dude, are you still wearing the UPS shorts?! God, that's disturbing!" Naruto said as he turned away.

"Hey man, it's hot!" Jiraiya whispered as he wiped his forehead. "I don't even feel like dancin'! I'll die of dehydration."

The large gates at the front of the village creaked open as trumpets blared their tunes down the village.

"Presenting, the honorable (cough) Kazekage, Gaara-Sama" One of Gaara's servants proclaimed.

"I don't pay you to cough, n00b!" Gaara cried furiously as he played Pokemon on his DS.

Naruto spotted a lavender parasol from across the distance and he began to run towards Temari. (cue the slow motion camera and the cheesy romance music)

Temari dropped her parasol and ran towards Naruto, embracing him in a hug.

"OMG gag..." Gaara said as text messaged Kankuro, who was still whoopin' Halo 3's butt.

Hinata saw the couple hug and she felt a mix of powerful emotions. Her insides bubbled with hate and envy almost to the point of making her scream, but she decided to ignore them as she walked to her house and sat under a tree. _Naruto-kun, why do you love that girl? What does she have that I don't?..._

Gaara was carried by piggyback around the village as Temari and Naruto sat under a large tree in the village square. Naruto was telling Temari all the things he was up to and all the missions he accomplished. Gaara went to Sakura's house to hang out for a while and discuss what they have been up to.

_Sakura's House_

Gaara sat down as he had lunch with his girlfriend. Sakura's mother placed a few sandwiches on the center of the table as Sakura stared at the Kazekage.

"So, Gaara, what have you been up to?" Sakura nervously stated.

"Well, I am now ruler of Sunakagure, which is pretty damn awesome. I can kill whoever the hell I please and get off easy...one time, this kid came up to me and..."Gaara rambled on.

"Eh, okay, what about...fun? What do you do for fun...besides terrorizing your subjects..." Sakura said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Sakura...are you afraid of me?" Gaara stared at her with his cold teal eyes.

"Eh, no no don't be silly..." Sakura shifted her gaze down to her glass of juice.

"Don't lie...are...you...afraid...of...me?" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"If I say yes, what will you do to m-me?" Sakura held her glass, which was now starting to shake a bit.

"Nothing...I just want to know..." Gaara spewed a few bits of bread crumbs and lunch-meat.

"Well, you are a little bit scary...I mean, you kidnapped me and stuff...I am just not sure if..."Sakura sipped a bit of her juice.

"Not sure if what?! If I can protect you? I can definitely do that. Or is it because I kill to amuse myself?" Gaara coldly stated under his glass.

"Oh no, I just don't want you to hurt me...you are really strong and I'm worried that one day you might kill me if Shukaku takes over..." Sakura trembled a bit in her chair.

"No, I have never felt this way about anyone before...I promise to defend you until the day I can no longer fight...something about you makes me stop and get this feeling in my insides," Gaara felt his cheeks get warm.

"Oh, you don't say..." Sakura's trembling eased up and she slumped her shoulders in relaxation.

"I do say...I think the heat is getting to me..." Gaara waved his hat in front of his face to hide his embarrassment (lolz, I am such a cliché writer)

"Well, what do you feel like doing, Gaara-Sama?" Sakura asked the boy from across the table.

"Let's go somewhere refreshing...this heat is getting to me..." Gaara sighed.

"Okay, what about the lake! That area is always a good place to swim," Sakura said as she took out a picnic basket to place their lunch in.

"Fine, let's go...but don't make me touch the water..." Gaara said as he followed Sakura outside and down the road.

xxx

"So, Temari...what is it like having Gaara for a brother? You must get all sorts of privileges!" Naruto said as he lay back on the cool blades of grass beneath his back.

"Well, it's okay, but sometimes he gets carried away with all of his power...he makes me do chores for him..." Temari said as she took a bite out of a green apple.

"What, but aren't you strong enough to defend yourself?" Naruto said as he waved his arms, letting the grass lick his sleeves.

"Well, I may go to prison if I threaten his royal highness..." Temari said as she rotated the apple in her hand.

"Oh, that's harsh...nothing has been going on here lately...Although I did get my Rasengan stronger!" Naruto twirled his fingers and sighed in relief. Temari lay down next to Naruto and inhaled the fresh air. "Let's just relax and enjoy this moment...together..." Temari slowly drifted off to sleep as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck. A bird soared off into the distance beyond the great Hokage Rock.

xxx

Haha, another chapter down. I still need to think about who Hinata will be enamored with. I kinda feel for the girl. Thanks for reading and I hope some suggestions will be posted.


End file.
